User blog:Order of the Command Block/If Jesse Was Accused of Being the White Pumpkin (Another blog story because why not)
Jesse leaped from the tunnel and landed on the ground. She instantly went back into a sprint up the stairs, going up two at a time. Lukas had seen the chase and was coming to help, but he was too far behind to pause for him to catch up. She flung the doors open with such force they quickly slammed shut during the rebound. Realizing that the room was too dark to see the surrounding area, Jesse dug her heels into the floor. In that split second, a large object was slammed onto her head, stunning Jesse and causing her vision to go dark. When it came back, whoever else was there was gone. Dizzy from the impact of the object, Jesse staggered just as the doors were opened once again. Lukas came into the room and Jesse turned around, about to ask if Lukas saw where her assailant went. In that same moment, Lukas registered the white pumpkin on Jesse's head and tackled her, ignoring Jesse's cry of "stop!" However, Jesse jumped back, but grabbed Lukas so he wouldn't hit the ground. Still in panic mode, Lukas kicked out with his legs and caused Jesse to fall over. The pumpkin fell off her head, her long, brown hair spilling out. ---- Lukas had no time to think, all he had seen at that moment was the white pumpkin. He didn't register that the figure was wearing one of his best friend's armor. He didn't register that they called out "stop!" He didn't even register that they moved similar to Jesse and they saved him from hitting the floor. At least, until the pumpkin was knocked off. He recoiled in shock as he found dark brown eyes staring at him in slight annoyance. He was confused. Jesse was The White Pumpkin? No, that wasn't true! Even thought he didn't see her with The White Pumpkin, she had no way to set the traps, she had the flint and steel, this wasn't possible! Then, with a sudden chill, he realized the others didn't know that. "Well, thanks for that, Lukas," Jesse said, standing up and grabbing the pumpkin. Lukas didn't say anything for a second, then he heard footsteps as everyone else came in. Lizzie's gone. Lukas noted, confusion on his face. He had heard a scream, she must've been killed. ---- Jesse watched the others come in. The second they saw her with the pumpkin in her hands, they froze. With a pang of sadness, Jesse noticed Petra and Ivor looked shocked as well. Did they seriously think she was The White Pumpkin? Stampy was the first to speak. "You caught The White Pumpkin! Lets get her!" Stampy exclaimed, he and Stacy moving forward. Lukas reacted quickly, stepping in front of me. "Come on, Lukas, the secret is out, you can't protect your friend anymore." Stacy said, glaring at Jesse. Jesse was about to list every reason why she wasn't The White Pumpkin, but Petra jumped in before then. "But Jesse can't be The White Pumpkin, she had no time to set up the traps, and she was there in the open when Torque died. And when Sparklez died, she was standing up away from the buttons. Dan, you saw her when The White Pumpkin killed Lizzie!" She exclaimed. Dan didn't respond, and just stared suspiciously at Jesse. "No one else but Jesse's friends are still alive when TorqueDawg died, more reason to suspect her. And what if Jesse had something else that activated the trap? She was the only one standing, looks really suspicious. And Jesse is HERE, holding a white pumpkin in her hands." Stacy countered, stepping closer to Jesse. The brown eyed girl tried to keep calm. She put the pumpkin in her inventory and stepped forward, causing almost everyone to step back. "I barely know any of you, what reason would I have to think about killing you? Dan was there when The White Pumpkin had killed Lizzie, it can't be me," she said, staring at DanTDM. "For all I know, it could've been some really good redstone, I've seen amazing things from that," he said, trying to keep himself out of it. Jesse decided to drop the issue of him seeing her there, it wasn't helping. Cassie came forward and glared at Jesse. "Well, I say we throw her outside and let nature take it's course," she proclaimed, turning and smiling at the others. Jesse tensed, and felt herself instinctively wanting to escape from the room. She wisely kept her feet in place. "Out there? With the zombies? I don't know... it doesn't feel right to let that happen to Jesse," Stampy said, looking upset. Jesse smiled in relief. "Well, we can't just let you run around," Cassie said, grabbing Jesse, "so we need to put you someplace until the morning." Jesse didn't resist her pull, and kept her gaze steady. Acting like she was really upset would not help her, she had to be calm, like the outcome would not change if she was gone. "Oh! I saw a room with a lovely metal door! We can put you in there!" Stampy exclaimed, smiling. Jesse shrugged. She wasn't sure if she was really pleased with people who disliked her at the moment locking her up. As if sensing that, Ivor spoke up. "I'll help watch her," he said, walking over to Cassie. Cassie sighed. "Fine, lets go," she grumbled. Ivor looked like he wanted to say something, but decided not to. Jesse looked behind her to see Petra and Lukas's faces. Petra looked angry, while Lukas was still shocked and upset. What was going to happen to her? As she was led down the stairs, panic seemed to linger at the edge of her mind. Why did this have to happen? This wasn't right... Part Two coming soon... on a different blog post... so get more snacks... Category:Blog posts